Flying through Time
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: I woke up on the beach to find someone to go on a life-changing adventure with. The guild toke us a couple steps further.


_The wind howled as it swirled around me. _

_It was blowing at rapid speeds. _

_Rain poured down as lighting flashed. _

_My grip was getting weaker. _

_What am I so desperate to hold onto? _

_Why is it so important? _

_My skin burned from an unknown source, as if it were changing. _

_"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!" _

_"Are... Are you ok?!" _

_A flash of lightning struck, getting to close for comfort. _

_"No! Don't let go!" _

_"Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!" _

_Sudden blinding light, another lightning flash. _

_"N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!" _

_Blinding white and nothing but silence, I couldn't even here the crashing waves anymore. _

_"Ahhhh..." _

I heard gentle waves as water splashed against my legs. I clenched my hands and sand molded to match my grip.

"Urrgh..." I opened my eyes to reveal a crystal blue sky and a deep blue ocean. I looked around a little bit more and saw rock formations close to the water and mountains behind me.

"Where... Where am I?" I struggled to get up.

"...I can't... Drifting off..." I collapsed on the sand and slowly blacked out.

A boy with soft violet hair and nervous emerald eyes stood in front of a tent-like structure that was sealed with an iron gate. Two wooden totem poles and large torches on each side. The place was high up so you could clearly see the sun was setting in the background.

"Hmm..." The boy paced back before a wooden grate.

"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today." The boy swiftly stepped onto the grate. A voice came from under the wooden grate.

"_Person detected! Person detected!" _

_"Whose footprint?" _A similar voice said_. _

_"The footprint is a Fighting Type!" _

_"_Waah!" The boy jumped off the grate. He nervously looked around.

"That was unexpected! ...Whew..." The boy nervously sweat-dropped. He stood in silence.

"I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in, after all... I told myself that this is the day, but..." He held a stone out with a strange white design on a flat side. He sighed deeply. The torches crackled loudly.

"I thought holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me... I just can't do it. I'm such a coward... this is so discouraging..." The boy put the rock into his pocket and ran down the stone stairs the led up to the flat peak of the mountain. Two boys step out from the bushes.

"Hey Enderlox. Did you get a load of that?!"

"You bet I did, WitherMU."

"That little wimp that was pacing around... had something good, right?"

"That's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?"

"We do." They made their way down the stone steps.

The sun was hanging even lower in the sky. Crabs crawled out from under rock and started to blow bubbles. The violet- haired boy walked onto the beach.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!" He watched the glistening bubbles danced in front of the sun slowly sinking into the sea.

"When the weather's good, the crabs sure do like to come out at sundown to blow bubbles... All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves. It's always beautiful. " The boy sighed peacefully as he light-heartedly popped a nearby bubble.

"This is where I always come when I'm feeling down. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting, it cheers me up." The boy shifted his gaze further down the beach.

"Hey... What's that? What's going on over there?" He walked further down the beach. A look of shock crossed his face as he saw a figure sprawled across the sand.

"Waah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" He ran up to and kneeled down next to the figure.

"What happened?! Are you ok?" The person groaned and slowly sat up.

I slowly sat up to meet the unfamiliar voice. It was boy, probably around the same age as me, with violet hair and green eyes.

"You're awake!" The boy said in relief. I gave him a puzzled look as I rubbed my burning skin. My arm hurts... He stood up and took a step back as looked around once more. Where...where am I?

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!" He said hurriedly. "Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?"

I... I was unconscious? What happened...? I slowly stood up.

"Well, I'm Dill. Glad to meet you!" The boy said. "And who are you? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm a s-sorceress." I stuttered, surprised by my own voice.

"What? You're a sorceress? You look like a totally normal Minecrafter to me!" Dill said, shocked.

I looked at my body. It's... it's true! I've turned into a regular Minecrafter! ...But how did this happen? I don't remember anything...

"You're... a little odd... Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Dill said cautiously.

I looked at him wide-eyed and shook my head.

"You're telling me the truth?"

I nodded.

"All right, then. What's your name?"

My name? That's right, my name is...

"Moon, my name is Moon." I said trying to put strength in my voice.

"Oh, Moon is your name? Ok. Well you don't seem to be a bad person at least." He sweat-dropped. "Sorry I doubted you. More and more bad people have been turning up lately, you see! Many crafters have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless..." He was suddenly knocked onto the ground, the sand scrapped his skin. Something fell out of his pocket as I jumped back.

"Ow..."

"Well, I do beg your pardon." A boy with a black space suit said. He had Wither heads on his shoulders with grey rib-cage like armor. Dill turned around with an angry expression

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Dill said exasperated.

"Ha! Can't you figure it out?" Another boy with purple headphones said. He also had a pair of purple and black wings and a tail. "We wanted to mess you. Can't face up to us, can you?!"

"Wh-what?!"

"That's yours, isn't it?" He pointed to a rock on the ground.

"No! That's...!"

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" The one with headphones picked up the rock.

"Hey!" Dill said taking a step forward.

"Whoa! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect you to be such a big coward! Come on. Let's get out of here."

"See you around, loser." Before Dill and I could do anything about it, they ran into a cave on the side of the mountain. Dill was silent with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, what should I do? That's my personal treasure it means everything to me. If I lose that... No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?" Dill looked at me hopefully.

"Wh-what should I do?" I said, not wanting to let the first person I met down.

"We don't have time to waste. Come on!" Dill said anxiously.

"G-got it!"

"R-really? You'll really help?! Thank you! Let's go quickly!" I nodded and he ran into the cave. I quickly followed after him.

We walked further into the cave. There were several levels going down. We were about to go down another level when I spotted something on the ground. I picked it up, revealing that it was a sleep seed. This might come in handy later on.

We reached the beach cave pit. The boys with the black space suit and wings were there. Their backs were turned to us.

"Uh... Hey!" Dill shouted. The other two boys turned around surprised.

"Well, well... If it isn't our old friend." The wither-headed boy said mockingly.

"Urk.." Dill relunctly stepped back, but then jumped two steps forward. "Give me... Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure, ya say? So, that thing really is valuable, huh?" Headphones said.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it, maybe it's a good price. Ha, all the more reason not to give it back!" Wither head said.

"What?!" Dill was shocked.

"If you want it back so badly... Come and get it!" Taunted headphones. Dill doged a punch from wither head. I simply threw the sleep seed at headphones and he instantly fell unconscious. Somehow, when my back was turned Dill managed to knock out Wither. I looked at him questionably.

"I don't know." He said simply.

"Owowow..."Wither muttered.

"Ugh... We got roughed up.." groaned Headphones.

"D-dang it... How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Wither said exasperated.

"Hmpf... Here you go. Take it,then!" Headphones huffed. He threw the rock at Dill and it landed at his feet.

"Whoa! Don't think you're awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Wither barked.

"Yeah, you just remember that!" Just like that, they ran off.

"Oh! It's my relic fragment!" Dill said as he picked up the rock. "Am I ever glad... I actually did manage to get it only because of you Moon. Thanks!"

We were back on the beach, the sun half eaten by the ocean.

"Thank you! Seriously!" Dill thanked me once more. This really must mean a lot to him. I wonder if this makes us friends. I only helped because I happened to be there... Was that the right thing to do? Hm, I guess so. This crafter is clearly grateful. It's nice to be appreciated. Dill held out the rock from earlier.

"Here's what they stole. This is a relic fragment. Well, at least, that's what I started calling it... But this... It's my treasure. You see, I've always liked legends and lore... I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics... uncharted territories veiled in darkness and new lands just waiting to be discovered!" Dill went on in fascination.

"Yea, those legends sure are interesting." I said in agreement.

"Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure!" Dill faced the ocean. "And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?"

"Yea..."

"That's what I always dream of. Its all exciting to one day, I happened to come across my relic fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look." Dill handed me the fragment.

"See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?"

It's true. There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this.

"There must be some significance to this pattern. This relic fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get." I handed him back the fragment.

"That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something... somewhere! I want to discover where that is."

A exploration team?

"I want to solve the mystery of relic fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice...but... I chickened out. What about you, Moon? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a normal crafter... Do you have anywhere to go after this?"

"Hm."

"If not, can I ask a big favor? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I have a feeling that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Moon. So will you? Please?"

Huh? What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't know an exploration team is... What should I do? Should I join him and form an exploration team?

"Are you...?" I said in uncertainty.

"Huh? Am I what? What do you mean, 'Are you...?'"

"You're trying to talk me into it?" Dill seemed shocked.

"What?! Talk you into it? I didn't even think of it! Well, I'm a complete coward... Honestly... I mean yes, I thought I could depend on you, Moon... But during that fight with that Wither boy earlier... Having you there with me, I felt really brave. I think I could do anything as long as you're helping me, Moon. So come on I'm begging you. Lets form a team."

It's true, I do have nowhere to go... I don't have any clue what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Dill for now. Maybe I'll eventually discover who or what I am by hanging out with this person. Ok! That's settled!

"I'll join you."

"Yes? Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me? Yes! Thank you! We're going to be a great combination! First, we should go to Suika's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. Let's give it our best, Moon!

_And so... _

_Dill and Moon..._

_Formed an exploration team._

_This turned out to be... _

_Their very first step into... _

_Many fantastic_ _realms of adventure that awaited their arrival. _

**So this is my new story, based off of Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky and the characters I'm using are from my other story Commercial Messages. This is set in the minecraft world. Any questions please ask. **

**Have a delightfully vivacious day!**


End file.
